


A Christmas Carol

by pervert_thoughts, SMeaasnt



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gift Fic, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervert_thoughts/pseuds/pervert_thoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMeaasnt/pseuds/SMeaasnt
Summary: During his 3years of training, Naruto convinced Jiraiya to come back to Konoha for Christmas to spend it with... With who actually?





	A Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seidraikiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidraikiri/gifts).



> Yo, everyone! So it's Christmas time yay! Let's celebrate <3 As an assistant and sannin's of our very own Hokage-sama from KakaNaru server, we decided to make a collab fic for her. 
> 
> Dear sister, you did so much for us during this year. You tried so hard and was there always when needed. Please, accept this little gift from us as a token of our appreciation. Have a very merry Christmas, we hope your heart will melt at least a tiny bit while reading it. We love you with all our hearts <3 
> 
> Your beloved,   
> Smezy  
> perevert_thoughts  
> Kacchan

Snow was falling in Konoha, just as Naruto was seeing the gate of the village. It has been a long time since the last time he saw these walls and he was glad that he convinced Pervy Sage to let him come back for Christmas even if it's just for a few days. He's missed everyone, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baa-chan, Iruka-sensei and especially old man Ichiraku! Pervy Sage doesn't like him eating Ramen all the time but he just hasn't found out how amazing it can really be.

Just walking towards the gate brings back memories of him, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and... Sasuke. The name still leaves a tinge of bile in his throat and the sting in his chest... He'll bring Sasuke back, Anyhow.

But he's here to visit his friends and family! No reason to be down, it's Christmas! Thus Naruto started off on a sprint towards the gate. 

 

It was nostalgic, just walking through the streets of Konoha, all the houses lit up with these small light chains and the snowfall. It just felt so much homelier and just... Like Christmas. It was indescribable like all sorrows were washed away and merely this cozy feeling was left. There were quite a few civilian couples out, enjoying the tranquility of the festivities. There were even a few stands run by families selling all kinds of food. 

Naruto was basking in the atmosphere created by all the cheerfulness. So he went head first to his family, or at least what's left of it.

 

He first went to see Sakura-chan. That in itself was quite delightful even if it was just a brief moment of banter, as she had to stay with her family.  Iruka-sensei was up next, his teacher since Academy-times. But when he stood at his doorstep and knocked, he wasn't there to open the door. He must've been out or at the Academy correcting some assignment. That was his next destination; the Academy. Arriving there was playing with his heartstrings; It too was decorated festively just like the rest of Konoha. And there was one single window with light glowing through it. He quickly walked up the wall, clinging to it using chakra.

When he arrived at the window, he knocked at the glass pane, drawing the attention of the figure behind the frame towards himself. It stood up and went to the window, him already smiling his signature smile as the window was opened. Standing there was none other than the teacher himself.

There was a lot of catching up Naruto had to do with Iruka, from his training with Pervy Sage - who Iruka wasn't fond of from the beginning - to Iruka's side of things with being a teacher and the latest gossip of the town. They went to Ichiraku's together to celebrate their, even if short, reunion with a few (lots of) bowls of Ramen.

 

But Iruka had to leave Naruto sometime, he was after all correcting assignments just before Naruto knocked at the window. That in itself was kind of bittersweet for Naruto, his teacher was always so diligent in his work - just as he was during training - but leaving him for it. After finishing the bowls of Ramen Iruka invited him to, he ambled around the village, just walking wherever his feet took him. This brought him to a lot of places. The first was the Hokage Tower, he stood in front of the red building, just admiring it and swearing that he'll take over the hat of the Hokage. Like that he also knocked at the window of the Hokage's office, drawing the attention of both Shizune and Tsunade-baa-chan, her opening the window for him.

 

The visit to the Hokage's office was eventful, to say the least, Tsunade first hugging him, squeezing him to death and then beating him up for not notifying her of his arrival. It all was in pure fondness though, even if it seemed like it was reluctant. This visit too had to end as Tsunade was the head of a village and had a lot of paperwork to do. Thus he continued his trip down memory lane, his subconscious dragging him to the one place he was scared of visiting; the training ground No. 7. It was where this whole adventure started, with two bells and very dysfunctional teamwork. He still views these memories fondly, despite the latest events regarding Sasuke.

 

He expected no soul when he entered the grounds, it being Christmas, the time of year when all differences are put aside for the celebrations. But none the less, when he came to the memorial stone, he saw someone slumped in front of it.

 

"Kakashi-sensei!"

 

When he heard his name, at first he thought it was just an illusion. Who could call him on these freezing winter day? It’s not like anyone who cared about him was still alive. Probably his mind doing some tricks, the loneliness getting more into him than he thought. Yet…

 

“Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto screamed louder, jogging to his favorite Hatake. 

 

The jounin himself turned around to check if it really wasn’t a delusion. His single black eye widen in surprise when a certain blond orange-clothed man approached to him. 

 

Naruto grinned brightly getting closer with every step, the last person on his list. He found his sensei, maybe not the best one or the most sensitive, but still his precious person. With the rosy cheeks, he stopped in front of the older man, feeling happiness and warmth spreading around his heart. 

 

“Naruto? When did you come back to the village?” he was visibly astounded, but nonetheless happy. His student was safe and sound here in their village, in this most painful time of the year. 

 

“Yeah, I just came back today for Christmas! Pervy sage agreed to visit Konoha for today.” his mood subsided slightly, trying to recall himself why he actually wanted to go back in the first place “It sucks to be all alone whole the time, and I thought it would be nice to spend today with… someone, ya know…” the blue eyes darted away, a bit to the ground showing how the boy was rather disappointed with the turn of events.

 

“And you don’t really have someone to spend them with?” the sensei offered softly, a small sad smile formed under his mask. 

 

“Yeah, I actually don’t…” Naruto mumbled back, the happy aura leaving him with every passing second. 

 

The silverette hummed, not liking at all how the blond seemed to fade. The cold quickly cooling down his enthusiasm “Now then, you can spend them with me, if you want to of course.” 

 

Big blue eyes shot up, looking straight into arched eye-smile “REALLY?! Y-you mean it?!” 

 

Kakashi could swear, even if the day was gloomy, the sun just went down on earth and lighten up his student’s whole being, focusing his brightness in the wide happy smile. His gloved hand reached forward, ruffling sunny locks “Absolutely. Now let’s go to my place to prepare everything, shall we?”

 

And after the eager nod, they went off to Hatake’s place to arrange their evening that won’t be so lonely or sad anymore. 

 

Once in Kakashi’s home they parted their chores, Naruto decorating the place since he didn’t know how to cook. The sensei making the meal for their celebration. 

 

While hanging the little bombs, girlands and socks all around the place humming christmas songs all along. But the jinchuuriki couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was still missing. He spread the table cloth on the table, putting on it small angels and oranges to decorate it somehow. The white and silver tableware composed neatly. He spun himself around checking if everything was at the good place. 

 

Suddenly it hit him “Kakashi-sensei!” he ran into the kitchen, the ex-anbu turning slightly to get a look at his student “I just remember something, will be back in the minute. You’ll love it, trust me!” and not even waiting for an answer he ran out through the door. 

 

Kakashi chuckled quietly under his breath, seasoning their diner. When Naruto was out it became very silent, and he congratulated himself for inviting the boy in the first place. He wasn’t sure what got into him to do this, but it certainly was nice to not spend the day alone, again. The boy bringing happiness into the atmosphere, and maybe, just maybe, this time his Christmas really will be merry? 

 

The genin rushed through the city trying to accomplish his very personal mission. The christmas tree was his goal. He had to got one! And the gift! His steps stopped abruptly, what he was going to give him as a present? What the other even wanted to get?

With the hands in pockets, he strolled slowly through the village, going from one shop to another in search of a perfect gift. 

 

His sensei probably had a lot of things, the ones he needed for sure. So what he could even buy for him? The blond groaned loudly, thinking about his possibilities. It wasn’t like he knew Kakashi very well, the other never talked about himself or his preferences. Additionally, he didn’t have a lot of money since Pervy Sage took most of it on the purpose of his  _ ‘researches’. _

Strolling slowly something get his attention behind the shop window. It wasn’t anything obliging, yet small and pretty. Naruto blushed at the thought of pretty, feeling the butterflies flutter deep in his stomach. His sensei was a handsome man and a small addition like this would suit him very well. Without second thoughts he went in and bought the thing, grabbing all the rest of necessary things and going back to the Hatake’s place.

 

When the christmas tree was decorated, the gift hidden under it and the mistletoe tightly tied up under the ceiling they started their dinner. 

 

Naruto felt this happy for the first time in his life actually. Not spending the day completely alone, having someone to share the cheery moments with. His cheeks were a bit dusted with a blush when he thought about his future, or rather their. 

He imagined how they could spend every next christmas or any other holidays together. Having there someone who waited for him, just being calm and pleased to be in the other’s companion. It made a bubbly feeling in his chest, the merry aura getting even more into him. 

 

On the other hand, Kakashi himself felt almost like tearing up, spending the day with someone since a very long time. He recalled the previous events, in the company of his father, his genin team or other Anbu comrades. But this was different, the boy - no, the man sending nice vibes to his very core. He felt slightly dizzy from the all the joy surrounding them, the teen giving his charm to the time passed together. Even though the youngster was still his student, and somehow a lot younger than himself, the jounin felt the feeling growing in his not anymore ice-cold heart. The need of a hug or other delicate touch increasing with every vibrant action between the two. 

 

Once the dinner was eaten and table cleaned Naruto sat himself on the couch. 

“I think you were a good boy this year Kakashi-sensei, ‘cause Santa left something under your christmas tree~” he joked lightly grabbing the package from the place and handing it to the jounin.

 

The silverette chuckled taking the other hidden gift and giving it to the other “It is fortunate that you wasn’t naughty yourself.” 

 

“ _Huh?_ ” the blond reached for the surprise with shaky hands “how did you- when?!” he blinked at the other owlishly, not quite understanding what just happened. 

 

“Let’s just say I met the red-clothed man in the chimney.” the copycat eye smiled taking his gift in exchange. 

 

They tore up the wrapping paper looking at what they’ve got. 

 

“It’s-” Naruto’s voice caught up in his throat when he looked at the leather bracelet with seals etched on it. 

 

Kakashi shrugged visibly uneasy with what he was about to say “It’s a twin bracelet, if you ever need help or… feel lonely you can push a bit of chakra into it.” pulling up his sleeve he proceeded to show him his hand with the same bracelet on it “And I’ll always get your message.” 

 

The genin swallowed hardly, enveloping his sensei into a tight hug just after, tears of happiness rolling down his whiskered cheeks “ _ K-Kashi-sen-! _ ” a wide grin and rather loud sob didn’t let him finish his sentence. The older rubbed smaller back tenderly, also giving a hug in the return. “T-thank you, I really love it.” Naruto pulled back instantly slipping the bracelet on his hand and sending a pulse of chakra through the leather bond. It lighten up in orange and a second after so did Kakashi’s. He, in return, did the same the seals flickering in silver this time. The wide smile never left the youngster’s face. 

 

It was Kakashi’s turn to open the gift, and he already loved it not knowing even what it was. How much time it passed since he get a gift for the last time? Certainly too much. Trying not to show his eagerness he opened up the box, revealing a red scarf.

 

“It’s hella cold outside and you’re not keeping up the warmth as well as I do, and I never saw you wearing one so I thought I’d give you once since you probably have everything you need and-” the genin rumbled about the gift embarrassed, feeling stupid for giving Kakashi something as simple as a scarf but the jounin silenced him with a raise of hand.

 

“I love it, thank you Naruto.” the sensei eye smiled wrapping the soft cotton around his masked neck, feeling probably warmer than he should “and I appreciate it’s not orange.” he chuckled looking at the red material. 

 

“I think it suits you well.” he blurted out, his whiskered cheeks becoming the color of the said piece of cloth. The jounin smoothed the material in his palm, his eyes soft while looking at it. 

 

“Now I’ll be warm and it means you care as much as I do. That’s more than enough for me, I really appreciate it.” he gave him a hug in the return, figuring out it was how it was supposed to be when receiving a gift. The teen snuggled a tiny bit into man’s broad arm, putting his palms lightly on his back. “You want a cup of hot chocolate to finish our celebration?” Kakashi pulled back and not waiting for an answer went to the kitchen, red scarf hanging loosely around his masked neck. 

 

Naruto blushed slightly at the kind gesture and followed behind him.

 

The jonin turned around two mugs in his hand. “marshmallows? Whipped cream?” he asked placing them on the table and searching his cupboard for the white fluffy treats.

 

Naruto looked confused. “What are marshmallows?” Growing up how he did nobody had ever offered him anything extra like whipped cream or marshmallows, Sure he had had hot chocolate but his was always made bitter on purpose but this time it smelled... sweet.

 

Kakashi turned around his viable eye widening. “you've never had marshmallows?” shock was clear in his tone.  _ ‘were the villagers that bad to him?’ _ He thought as the blond shook his head. He set his lip in a thin line. “Close your eyes and open your mouth.”

 

Naruto widened his eyes confusion written plain as day all over his face. Kakashi eye smiled “Just do it please or do you not trust me?”

 

“N-no that's not it! I-I've just never been asked to do that before.” He mumbled before closing his eyes and opening his mouth a faint blush to his cheeks. Kakashi wasted no time in placing the small fluffy treat on his tongue.

 

Naruto closed his mouth and chewed widening his eyes as the sweet taste invaded his taste buds. He swallowed and opened his mouth for another, kakashi looked at him in amusement and placed another on his tongue his other hand secretly grabbing the whipped cream which he then sprayed into an unsuspecting blonds mouth chuckling in amusement as the shocked blond tried to close his mouth around the large glob of whipped cream. 

 

Naruto blushed and glared at the silverette still trying to swallow the whipped cream. He managed to get most of it down but his mouth was ringed with it.

 

Kakashi eye smiled at the glare acting innocent. He outright laughed when naruto didn't seem to notice that he had the cream all over the outside of his lips. “what's so funny!?” The blond yelled his blush deepening, Instead of replying the jonin wiped his lips clean with his thumb and with a practiced move pulled his mask down licked his thumb clean and pulled it back up all in the matter of seconds so naruto couldn't take in his face. 

 

Naruto looked at him shocked before covering his face in embarrassment. “wyde you do that Pervy thing sensai!? Why didn't you just tell me I had stuff on my face!?” Kakashi laughed again and ruffled his hair. “it's more fun to see reactions like this~ anyway how about we watch a movie? Or something?”

 

Naruto was shocked to say the least. “Y-you want to watch a movie w-with me?”

 

Kakashi deadpanned. “no I was talking to the nine tails inside if you. _Of course_  I want to watch a movie with you!” He eye smiled at the now once again blushing blond.

 

Naruto chuckled and rubbed his red neck sheepishly. “I g-guess that was kinda a stupid question wasn't it?” The silverware chuckled and nodded before slinging an arm around his shoulders. “yup but let's not dwell on the past all you need to worry about is the future.” He quickly finished the hot chocolate and made his way into the living room a certain blond following him like a lost puppy.

 

“alright so what do you want to watch? How the grinch stole Christmas or um… well damn, apparently I need to watch more Christmas movies.” He chuckled under his breath before stopping as a small tan hand grabbed the movie from his own pale one with a smile their fingers brushing against each other. “I love this movie let's watch it.” Kakashi didn't know why but he felt his cheeks heat up, he coughed lightly thankful for his mask. “oh uh yes of course.” He took the movie back his hand probably longer Gering longer than necessary but he was confused at the feeling of electricity that seemed to be sent up his fingers when they touched the blonds. ‘ _ does my body see him as a threat? It's almost like I'm making my chidori but… it feels nice. What's going on? _ ’ He thought putting the dvd in and turning on the t.v. 

 

Kakashi stood before looking back at the blond and noticing the state of his clothes. “Come with me those clothes are filthy I'll let you borrow some of mine they'll be big on you though.” He grabbed his hand and dragged him to his room before the blond could object. “pick whatever you want I'm going to get changed as well.” he walked over to the dresser pulling out a pair of pajama pants and some clean underwear before walking into the bathroom across the hall.

 

Naruto stood there for a second shocked his jaw slightly open.  _ ‘Kakashi is lending me...clothes!?’ _ He shook his head. ‘ _ don't think to much of it Naruto he's just a nice guy and it's not like you like him like that you like Sakura-chan right?...great now I'm second guessing myself fuck. I'm in trouble I might be in love with my…. NO NOPE NUH UH! STAY OUT OF MY MIND! I DO NOT LIKE MY SENSEI!...right?’ _ Naruto shook his head again and quickly distracted himself by looking through Kakashi clothes. He tried on some pants first before quickly discarding them. ‘ _ fuck his long legs.’  _ He grabbed a pair of his underwear and threw them on over his own they fit and looked like sleeping shorts on him. he grabbed a long sleeve next the shirt falling to about mid thigh and the sleeves hanging a fair bit over his hands.

 

Kakashi held his nose when he glimpsed the tan beauty in his clothes his nose dripping red liquid into his mask. ‘ _ fuck kakashi get your mind straight he is..  no was your student! You can't like him like that! much less lov-... fuck.’ _

 

Naruto looked up and smiled at kakashi before a blush spread on his cheeks as he noticed the lack of shirt on kakashi's toned frame. “s-so um m-movie time now?” He asked walking over to the jonin.

 

“y-yeah.” he clears his throat. “I mean yeah let's go.” He grabbed naruto's hand pulling him back to the living room and onto the couch, Kakashi pressed play than sat as far away from the blond as he could which wasn't very far actually. The jinchuriki didn't seem to notice thankfully and was immediately immersed in the movie.

 

It wasn't long before a magnet seemed to be placed between their body's as they slowly drifted closer together as the movie played. Kakashi finally noticed what had happened only when his head was in the blonds lap and his hair was being stroked as they watched the movie, he smiled softly it felt nice and the nice feeling electricity was back. He hummed softly and closed his eyes as naruto's nimble fingers ran through his hair he hardly noticed as the movie came to an end he did however notice the lack of movement. He looked up at the blond confused. 

 

Naruto was looking up. “Kakashi come with me.” He made the silverette stand up before dragging him outside into the snow filled streets of Konoha and under a lamp with…mistletoe?

 

Kakashi looked at him confused before widening his eyes as naruto pushed his warm lips against his masked ones. It only lasted a few seconds but kakashi could safely say if was the best kiss he had ever had.

 

Naruto shifted awkwardly from foot to foot not looking at the silverette. “I w-would say that I shouldn't have done that and I am s-sorry and that it's wrong b-but I'd be lying I t-think I love you Kakashi.” 

 

Naruto teared up as the silence stretched. ‘ _ what we're you thinking of course he wouldn't feel the same you dummy!’ _ He didn't notice the sound of rustling fabric as Kakashi pulled down his mask.

 

“Well at least I'm not the only one that feels that way.” was the only thing the jonin said before cupping the blonds cheeks and kissing him again. It was like fireworks were going off and the only thing on his mind was the cute little fox he could now call his own.

 

“Eww, you kissed? Yucky.” The small boy sat near the tree holding his father's old Anbu mask in his tiny fists.

 

Naruto leaned on his husband as they watched their four year old son play with his present. “Yup we kissed and then I had to leave but I always came back for Christmas and than your daddy proposed on the first Christmas after the war was finished. How could I say no to the Hokage? A few months later you were created and it must be fate because you were born on Christmas eve.” 

 

Kakashi smiled at his little fox and rubbed his swollen stomach. “And now you have a sister on the way and it's all because of that one christmas we spent together.”

 

_ The end. _

**Author's Note:**

> So we shared this fic for three parts. The first one was created by SMeaasnt, the middle by me, and the end by leperdhybrid (you can find her fics on wattpad since she doesn't have account here). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
